


we've been better

by skulltoki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Demons, M/M, Smut, Twitter AU, based off on a twitter au, idk just basic sex, smutshot, they are lucifer and dantalion and they fuck and its hot, tiddy sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skulltoki/pseuds/skulltoki
Summary: After the confrontation at the café, Hoseok and Hyungwon get intimate. Based off on Vik's twitter AU.





	we've been better

**"Take me with you, Dante.." says Hyungwon.**

**Hoseok does.**

 

I suggest reading the twt AU [[HERE]](https://twitter.com/chaehotic/status/1000739559355899904) beforehand.

__

 

Hoseok had been a bit unsure about what outcome to expect of his confrontation. All until Hyungwon had started calling him Dante instead of his full name. That's when he had known.

 

Now Hoseok is looking at this beautiful, tall, heavily breathing man underneath him, still fully clothed but also showing no signs of denial. He's aching to be touched.

 

A small voice inside Hyungwon’s head is still yelling _no, please come to your senses and leave_ before Hoseok helps him undress, but a part of him is selfish and needy, and that part usually wins. They had never been saints to begin with, so giving into pleasure was barely even a question. He has missed Dante although he doesn’t want to admit it. He doesn't like the fact that they both know he's vulnerable in front of him.

 

Hoseok might have been punched straight in the face earlier, but now he was barely feeling the sting of the wound on his lower lip. He still tastes the iron, the blood, the thrilling taste which humans had, but it's being replaced by Hyungwon. This moment wasn’t the same as it had been when they used to be okay, no, it was definitely different now, but it was so close to being okay. So close it felt right. They knew each other’s physique so well that it was like paying a visit to an old childhood house where you remembered every corner and dent in the walls and ceilings, those imperfections you used to stare at while laying down on the bed, bored.

 

As their clothes get thrown scattered on the floor and as Hyungwon keeps a tight hold on the back of Hoseok’s head, they both give themselves permission to imagine that once more everything is back to normal and pretend in their minds that they weren’t broken like a glued-back mirror with unfitting frames, but instead a seamless silver one, still standing proudly on the wall.

 

“Kiss me like you mean it, then,” breathes Hyungwon to taunt the other. He had already come this far, so there was no use backing down. Kihyun had already gotten mad and upset, so there was nothing he could do about that yet either. He'll come back to it tomorrow.

 

Hoseok had done all he could to play with the other, to remind him how sweet it used to be and how goddamn much he had missed the other. He thinks about those innocent throats he had slit some days ago and how they had never made him feel as good and alive as this moment did, but he felt no remorse or uncertainty, just longing. He had gotten what he had wanted. The warmth of a pulsating jugular vein was nothing compared to the pure lust between them when His Lucifer was abandoning his humanity and letting himself go, for him.

 

“Yes, baby. You’re mine, mine, mine,” whispers Hoseok as he steals kisses from the other man’s lips and nibbles hard on his lower lip. Possessively he keeps his hands on Hyungwon’s waist and presses their naked bodies together. Their crotches touch and it is intimate, just like he planned it would be. Everything about that makes Hyungwon’s weak human heart beat faster, and everything about Hyungwon makes Hoseok to completely lose his mind. He was and still is so into him.

 

So they kiss again and it’s messy, just like they like it, and Hoseok doesn’t even ask before leaving a strong, reddened mark somewhere right under Hyungwon’s ear. He knows it feels good. His neck skin had always been sensitive. Hyungwon does the same, trying to get back at him, and Hoseok lets him devour his sanity. There are bruises on Hoseok’s neck, shoulder and collarbone, and Hyungwon’s lips are swollen red. They kiss again, very lewdly, and Hoseok groans.

 

Hyungwon swears his favourite word of that evening is in fact _baby_ , since Hoseok has that specific way of saying it like it was the last word he'd ever utter out. It was the most intense noun other than Hyungwon’s real name, and that drives him over the edge.

 

“You’re a big fucking asshole to do this, Dante,” Hyungwon protests almost jokingly as he puts some distance between them. He rolls the two of them over so that he gets to be on top, sitting on the other’s thighs. Hoseok smiles somewhat proudly, somewhat warmly and caringly. He keeps his hands on the other’s waist. There are some feelings being stirred inside of him. It kinda feels like their first time.

 

“And you know that,” says Hyungwon while looking at him straight in the eye. He still doesn’t know why he isn’t able to say no and just walk away and leave. It frustrates him, but if he were to think about it any longer he’d get a headache, so he opts for leaning down and giving the other’s right nipple the wettest lick he could ever produce. He positions himself so that his crotch is grinding on Hoseok’s right thigh and he lets the saliva go all around before he sucks on the nipple and presses his tongue against it. Hoseok _shivers_.

 

Hyungwon had always been one who liked to play with stuff in his mouth. Hoseok lets him and rewards him with hoarse compliments. He is actually so hard already he thinks he’s about to pass out unless Hyungwon sucks him. He’s just about to ask, and in his mind he is even ready to beg before Hyungwon lets the nipple go and trails down a line of wet kisses down Hoseok’s stomach and abdomen, leaving yet another bruise on the hipbone and on the very sensitive area under it.

 

Hoseok throws his head back. It’s even better than he had imagined. It hurts him to know that it probably won’t last, but he knows this is already a victory. With these mere mortals.. be it humans with weird abilities or not, they were always going to be lower than him, they were always going to be pitiful and weak. But him and Lucifer were there to stay.

 

Hyungwon’s mouth is soft, wet and warm when he finally sucks on the other’s tip and draws the first proper moan out of him. He wiggles the tip of his tongue at his slit and leaves wet kisses all over. Hoseok wants to fuck that pretty mouth, and he knows he soon will. Right after Hyungwon hollows his cheeks around his cock and starts bobbing his head eyes closed. Playing with control, having it and losing it had always been exciting to Hyungwon. Dante was one of the few who he has ever trusted with that.

 

“Fuck--” is all Hoseok manages to blurt out before he starts almost involuntarily thrusting into Hyungwon’s mouth. He sees himself push against his inner cheek and it turns him on so, so much. Hyungwon takes it well for a while until he decides _no_ , and right as Hoseok finds a good rhythm, Hyungwon stops, lets go with a pop and a trail of saliva from his tongue is left. He licks his lips.

 

“Oh, fuck you--”

 

“Shh.”

 

Hyungwon wants to say I know all of your sweet spots. I know all of your body, all of your preferences, I know all of _you_ , but he doesn’t. So he keeps staring at Hoseok in the eyes, almost doubting himself while circling his slender fingers around his cock and holding it in place for a while. Hoseok steadies his breath. He’s worked up, his hair tousled and cheeks reddened. Hyungwon starts jerking him off lazily. Nope, he can't just stop now. Not when he's looking like that. Hyungwon knows he'd never get the same kind of pleasure alone as he'd get with him.

 

After a good minute Hoseok decides it’s enough. “Okay, I know you're somewhere else. Please stop thinking and come here, baby” he tells him and Hyungwon can’t help but to give in. So they kiss again and Hoseok uses this to roll them back over. They keep kissing, as if they could never get enough of it (which at least Hoseok won’t) and making out. It’s one of the best feelings in the world. Hoseok is feeling the other’s body and he keeps whispering his name while complimenting him endlessly. “Lucifer, you are so beautiful like this. Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it. You are so gorgeous, do you know that?” he says, almost inaudible, but Hyungwon hears it all except his thoughts.

 

_Lucifer, I am sorry for what happened._

 

They keep making out. Hoseok grows eager for more. He doesn’t really know how to break it to the other, but he really, really wants to fuck him. _Hard_. Hyungwon on the other hand doesn’t know how to voice out that yeah, he too, and that he’s fine with losing control. So he starts teasing.

 

“You sure are taking your time tonight, Dante,” he mumbles in the midst of answering to all of the wet open-mouthed kisses he’s receiving. Hoseok chuckles.

 

“You taste too good. I know you’ll just go to sleep after this anyway,” Hoseok says, all of it from past experience. When Lucifer sleeps, no one shall disrupt him.

 

“How do you know?” Hyungwon almost gets irritated at that assumption.

 

“Am I wrong?” Hoseok asks. “Please, prove me otherwise then,” he pleads and wastes no time leaving Hyungwon’s lips cold for a while when he reaches for the lube, squirts a fair amount on his fingers and brings them down between his legs to tease the rim. To feel how it tenses before he’s pushing anything in.

 

Hyungwon feels like he has just been dared. “If that’s a dare, then let’s fucking go.” His gaze is threateningly dark.

 

Hoseok pushes the first two fingers in without warning and starts spreading the lube around. It needs a few more squirts from the bottle before he’s content. Hyungwon gasps and Hoseok knows he wants something to distract him. So he leans down and starts kissing him yet again and adds a third finger. It’s the same routine as always, but it’s suddenly so much more exciting when they’ve been apart from each other for so long.

 

After preparing Hoseok angles himself at the entrance and pushes in slowly. This, this is what he has been waiting for. He savours the moment and feelings. This is what he has been longing for, the two of them being one. How dirty it was for the two of them to be like this, how lewd it was that Lucifer was there all spread out for him, and how good it felt to know that for the time being he was his.

 

Hyungwon knows this ex-sex thing isn’t a good idea, but when was anything is life a good idea. He moans.

 

Hoseok slowly starts pushing in and pulling out, slipping a few times until he positions himself better and gets to go deeper. Hyungwon’s legs are bent at his sides and Hoseok keeps a locked eye contact with the other man underneath him while thrusting into him. His movement is sharp. It feels so sinfully _good_.

 

Hoseok also starts doing strokes on Hyungwon’s cock and leans down, his cheek against the other's while breathing heavily right next to his ear. “Let it all out, baby. Don’t hold yourself back,” he softly encourages the other. Hyungwon has his eyes closed and is letting out a few moans here and there, but nothing too vulgar leaves his mouth. Being in Hoseok’s hold was always more reassuring than anything else.

 

The sheets are moving underneath him and his whole body trembles when he feels Hoseok go deep. He gives himself permission to finally say the other’s name out loud while gently grabbing his thick hair and keeping his head placed almost right over his shoulder. Their ribcages touch and sweat makes their skin sticky.

 

“Deeper, Dante,” he begs, almost bossily as he too gets short breathed. Hoseok does as told and pushes in harder at every thrust. He’s so, so close. He feels like nothing is enough, while being exactly how much he needs.

 

He’s going in and out while starting to repeat Lucifer’s name. It’s almost heavenly - if he’s even allowed to use that word.

 

“I’m coming, baby,” he whispers, and there goes that nickname again which only sounds good said out loud from his mouth. “Inside of you.”

 

“Please,” begs Hyungwon, desperate for a release. "Dante."

 

“Come for me, Lucifer.”

 

And he does. Into his palm while Hoseok strokes him and helps him ride it out. Hoseok follows a bit later inside of him. It’s one of the highest clouds he’s been on in a while. It's euphoria squeezed into that short moment, all of his fantasies he has had after they had drifted apart.

 

What will Hyungwon do tomorrow, he doesn’t have the slightest idea, but he senses that he won’t leave it at just that. There’s tension that needs to be released. Hoseok holds Hyungwon tightly.

 

Earth has become so boring to him. Only Lucifer has been keeping his interests peaked. Now that he has gotten a taste of something he had lost long time ago, he has just been left wanting for more.

 

He can’t let go of him just like that. Now that he’s in his grasp, he knows needs to try harder. It’s almost an instinct.

 

* * *

 


End file.
